Vad sötét csillag
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Trici] Conocer una buena cualidad de Estrella Oscura fue una tarea bastante fácil para Arys. [Pésimo summary, ¿Quién propone uno mejor?]


Hola, mis pequeños cupcakes :3

Aquí traigo otra creación de mi retorcida y dañadamente, patrocinada una vez más por Trici :) en respuesta a su desafío en el foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. La verdad disfrute mucho escribiendo más _porno_. Auqnue imagino que a esta hora lo que uno publique tiene que ser necesariamente mamadas... y creo que jamás he sido más literal xD

Ah, el título quiere decir: Salvaje estrella oscura... ya sabes, por Gerold.

* * *

_Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad del bueno de George R. R. Martin, que no tiene nada de bueno, pero yo le amo igual :)_

* * *

**Vad sötét csillag**

Arys lo encuentra irresistible, como una trampa peligrosa pero ineludible. Seguro se trata de lo burlón que puede ser aun cuando se encuentra arrodillado entre sus piernas, utilizando su boca para darle más placer del que el Guardia Real puede aceptar sin sonrojarse como una doncella.

La lengua ágil serpentea por la cabeza de su polla con habilidad, causándole una descarga eléctrica instantánea. Se pasea por allí con suavidad, y juguetea con la punta en la abertura que empieza a gotear.

Gerold sigue sin quitarle la vista de encima, esos ojos violetas perforando su mirada y esa boca tragándose toda su extensión hasta la base.

«Dioses, es tan bueno».

Y saber que había accedido a acompañarlo a ese burdel solo porque Arianne lo estaba esperando. Era mentira. Pero ahora no le importa que haga con su boca mientras mantenga ese ritmo, ese vaivén fluido con el que sube y baja la cabeza para tragarse todo una y otra vez, retozando con su lengua lentamente, delineando cada vena hinchada en su hombría.

«Demasiado bueno».

Aprieta los puños y se muerde el labio inferior. Gerold vuelve a engullirlo todo, jadeando levemente e incrementando su excitación. El mechón negro en el cabello platino del dorniense se mueve a su ritmo, marcando las pequeñas embestidas que Arys trata de no dar contra esa boca jugosa y acogedora.

El otro hombre sujeta sus caderas para evitar los movimientos mientras abre más la boca; es sucio, antinatural, y se siente tan bien. Un quejido lastimero se le escapa de los labios por lo profundo que ha ido, es a la vez un aliciente y una queja. Se siente genial, pero ya quiere venirse.

—Oh, sí.

Siente su rostro enrojecer y no le importa. Eso es mejor, mucho mejor que toda su dignidad.

Luego el frío golpea contra su eje completamente ensalivado. Gerold ha parado, le mira con una sonrisa sádica y jocosa.

—¿Se siente bien? —El aliento cálido viaja golpea la cabeza de su erección y viaja por toda su columna. Esos labios hinchados, esa boca tentadora.

—Ss… Sí.

Una de las manos blancas deja su cadera. Un dedo índice comienza a viajar despacio hacía abajo, bordeando con lujuria toda la extensión de su polla necesitada y va a parar a sus pelotas. La mano completa se abre y las masajea, una sensación exacerbarte y delicada.

—¿Mejor?

Lo dice como si hablaran del clima, con una naturalidad amenazadora.

—Sí.

—Perfecto.

Besa con la boca abierta todo el falo, de arriba abajo y luego de vuelta. Su mano sigue ocupada un poco más al sur, masajeando sus testículos y explorando la piel alrededor. Lo engulle todo, succionando esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. El guardia real siente a su cabeza dar vueltas por las dos sensaciones combinadas. Es demasiad.

El ritmo encumbra rápidamente está vez, debe sujetar ese mechón negro y reluciente para obligarlo a mantenerse así, necesita que continúe, que no se detenga. En lugar de revelarse, el dorniense parece hacerlo con más gusto cuando nota su empoderamiento, se cierne con más saña sobre su miembro y le permite que folle su boca con mayor fuerza. Arys pierde la conciencia de todo, excepto de ese lugar húmedo y acogedor que tanto goza hasta que siente el pico de su placer explotar con fuerza.

Los chorros van profundo en la garganta del otro hombre, quien ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de apartarse, sino que le permite retenerlo ahí hasta que ha terminado. Traga todo su semen con deleite frente a sus ojos. Mirándolo con picardía al momento de poner su pene flácido dentro de los pantalones otra vez.

Con un movimiento sutil, Arys aparta los mechones castaños de su cabello que se le han pegado a la frente con el sudor. Carraspea suavemente y voltea para mirar a Gerold. Los restos de su orgasmo son la sensación de inestabilidad en su cuerpo y el liquido blancuzco Gerold lame de la comisura de sus labios.

Los ojos violetas de éste le perforan, casi tan rápido como la lengua afilada que se cuela entre sus labios buscando fricción. Su propio sabor entra en contacto con su lengua, salado y delicado como las lágrimas, parece que es ese el objetivo de su acompañante, pues al ver su sorpresa se aparta y sonríe de nuevo.

—Mañana, a la misma hora.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, ya aprendiste como llegar. Ahora no necesitas que vaya a traerte otra vez.

¿Por qué tiene que temblarle el cuerpo de esa manera al escucharlo hablar? ¿Por qué mierda asiente con tranquilidad y sale de la habitación del burdel? ¿Por qué siente esa pequeña presión en el pecho cuando desde dentro gritan un nombre y una muchacha medio vestida empuja la puerta por la cual ha salido?

Se soba la cara con fuerza, no puede pensar en eso ahora. Debe ir a buscar a Myrcella y protegerla, y luego pensar en una excusa para con Arianne, seguro se estara preguntando donde se encuentra sin ella.


End file.
